Carbon dioxide (CO2) emissions have been identified as a major contributor to the phenomenon of global warming. CO2 is a by-product of combustion and it creates operational, economic, and environmental problems. It is a reaction product without any fuel value, and is an environmental concern since it is the principal greenhouse gas. In addition, because it is an acid gas, CO2 forms carbonic acid in the presence of water, which is corrosive in nature. The removal of this greenhouse gas from the exhaust stream of fossil-fueled industrial processes is a major ecological and economic issue. Moreover, there are no current practical processes for removing CO2 from gaseous streams. As one example, a current process for the removal of CO2 from gaseous emissions purifies the CO2 to a high concentration (e.g., 70–100%), compresses it, and injects it into oil wells as a compressed gas. However, the compressed and highly concentrated toxic CO2 has the potential to escape back into the air. Thus, no method or device for removing CO2 from the exhaust stream of fossil-fueled power plants exists which satisfies the needs of safety, efficiency, and economy.